


Como arruinar um encontro com seu melhor amigo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Trans Male Character, trans rodney
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John diz uma coisa sem consideração e acaba arruinando o encontro deles antes mesmo de dizer para Rodney que é um encontro. Então ele precisa se desculpar e compensar Rodney, mas emergências em Atlantis continuam ficando no caminho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como arruinar um encontro com seu melhor amigo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to ruin a date with your best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101448) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Wow essa é a minha maior one-shot de todos os tempos (e a terceira mais long fic em geral) e estou meio orgulhosa dela. A princípio, seria só uma gen em volta da ideia do John chamando Rodney de "Meredith" sem saber que ele é trans (o nome não é a única coisa que me faz pensar nesse headcanon, mas oferece algo interessante para trabalhar), mas então coisas começaram a acontecer e ela se transformou em McShep (minha primeira, e primeira SGA também), e ele ser trans se tornou só um aspecto ao invés do ponto central (droga John, estava tentando fazer ela gen, porque você tinha que ficar cantando ele?). Tem conteúdo potencialmente forte aqui, descrevo melhor nas notas de final. Não tenho certeza sobre o meu gênero, mas tenho quase certeza que não me encaixo no binário, então não sou ftm, e estou, é claro, mas do que disposta a ouvir críticas de pessoas que são, ou de outras pessoas trans cujas experiências sejam aplicáveis (pesquisei e tentei ter respeito, mas sei que o aprendizado nunca termina). Só para que vocês não leiam 11 mil palavras e fiquem decepcionados, não tem smut, só sexo interrompido (três vezes, pobrezinhos), porque um dia vou aprender a escrever smut, mas não vai ser hoje. Essa é minha 100ª fic postada aqui, então queria fazer alguma coisa especial, e foi assim que terminou tão longa.

Eles estava assistindo um filme, e John deveria ter esperado esse resultado quando convidou Rodney para assistir ficção científica. Eles tinham até conseguido passar pela primeira parte do filme com só algumas reclamações, mas agora a história tinha progredido para batalhas espaciais barulhentas e outras coisas que Rodney estava mais do que contente em apontar que eram impossíveis. Era a sétima vez que estava basicamente gritando com a TV por causa do uso liberal de ‘reverter a polaridade’ para explicar coisas que não fariam sentido mesmo que eles não estivessem só dizendo bobagem quando John começou a perder a paciência. Gostava de ouvir Rodney reclamar, algumas vezes gostava disso um pouquinho demais, mas era mais divertido quando não era sobre um assunto só, ou ao menos quando John podia reclamar sobre as reclamações de Rodney.

“Sabe, a maior parte das pessoas só relaxa e aproveita o filme. Você não está me vendo reclamar sobre armas que parecem ter munição infinita ou tiros quase impossíveis sendo dados por pessoas que estão segurando uma arma pela primeira vez,” John apontou, esperando mudar a direção das reclamações um pouco. Ele se aproveitou da distração de Rodney e bocejou, se espreguiçando e então descansando um braço atrás de Rodney no sofá.

“Oh, nem começa. Você reclamou bastante sobre operações de resgate incorretas. E, olha, essa é a oitava vez que eles estão usando ‘reverter a polaridade’! A nave foi cortada ao meio e está perdendo atmosfera, o que exatamente eles acham que ‘reverter a polaridade’ vai fazer? Você não pode ‘reverter a polaridade’ de um buraco gigante e esperar que ele desapareça!”

John tinha que admitir que era bem ridículo, mas ainda assim, ninguém assistia esse tipo de filme por sua fidelidade científica. Apesar de que também não era o tipo de filme para o que John tinha em mente, mas nem ele nem Rodney gostavam de filmes românticos, e filmes de terror provavelmente teriam um efeito forte demais em Rodney, então John se contentou com um filme que ele concordaria em assistir.

“Da próxima vez vamos assistir um drama histórico, vamos ver como você se sente sobre isso, doutor minha cidade medieval tem máquinas voadoras e é movida a vapor.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Pela última vez, eu estava seguindo as regras quanto à velocidade de desenvolvimento tecnológico. Não é minha culpa se algumas pessoas acham que não fazer qualquer avanço tecnológico é o jeito certo de conduzir uma sociedade.”

“Uma coisa são avanços e outra é conduzir uma cidade medieval no estilo steam punk. E nem pense que eu não notei que você estava tentando fazer eles extraírem combustíveis fósseis. Estava meio que esperando ver um carro lá se Weir não tivesse nos impedido de continuar jogando.”

“O jogo não me deixou fazer isso, de qualquer forma.” Rodney fez uma careta. “Você viu isso? Eles quase voaram para dentro de um sol, foram expostos a quantidades mortais de radiação, mas supostamente tudo está bem porque a cientista deles, que é chamada só de cientista sem nenhuma indicação de qual é a sua área, conseguiu ‘reverter a polaridade’ da radiação solar? Até você precisa notar que isso não faz sentido.”

John estava quase certo de que tinha conseguido afastar o assunto de qualquer polaridade, mas isso seria esperar demais. Então ele tentou a coisa que quase nunca falhava em irritar Rodney, esperando ao menos quebrar esse loop infinito. “Cala a boca, Meredith.”

Rodney ficou tenso ao seu lado, e não tão sutilmente tentou se afastar dele tanto quanto possível sem sair do pequeno sofá. Isso deveria ter sido algum tipo de sinal de aviso, mas já que Rodney sempre reagia mal a esse nome, John não pensou muito sobre isso, apesar de estar esperando uma reação mais acalorada. John puxou seu braço de volta, permitindo que Rodney tivesse seu espaço. Depois disso, ambos permaneceram em silêncio pelo resto do filme, e foi só quando os créditos começaram que John percebeu o quanto sentia a falta das reclamações. Ele certamente estava passando tempo demais com Rodney, ou ao menos não passando tempo suficiente fazendo o tipo certo de atividade, se gostava das reclamações tanto assim.

“Se eu soubesse que esse era o jeito de te fazer ficar quieto, teria usado antes. Talvez assim pudesse ter conseguido acompanhar a história do filme.” John estava forçando a barra, mas queria fazer Rodney reclamar de novo, tê-lo em silêncio era estranhamente perturbador.

“Até parece que esse filme tinha uma história que valesse a pena seguir. Poderia ter sido renomeado ‘Gritando Reverta a Polaridade em um Espaço Sem Vácuo’,” ele disse amargamente, mais do que em suas declarações anteriores.

John presumiu que ele ainda estivesse irritado, e começou a atirar nele os milhos não estourados que eram tudo o que sobrava de seu pacote de pipoca tamanho gigante. “Qual é, não me diz que você vai ficar de mau humor porque eu te chamei de Meredith. Nós recém estávamos começando a nos divertir.”

“Não estou de mau humor, e já te disse que não gosto desse nome.”

“Você está de mau humor, você sempre fica de mau humor quando te chamam de Meredith.”

“Não me chame assim! Quantas vezes preciso te dizer?”

“É só uma piada; você não tem que reagir assim.”

“Uma piada contra mim.” Rodney estava ficando mais irritado, e pronto para ir embora. Sentia-se um tanto traído, porque a promessa de uma noite calma assistindo um filme ruim tinha se transformado nisso, e isso quase fez com que desejasse nunca ter se reconciliado com sua irmã.

“Ei, se é para ficar irritado com alguém, deveria ser com os seus pais. O que eles estavam pensando quando te deram esse nome?”

“Que tinham uma filha,” Rodney disse antes que pudesse se impedir, e ficou mortificado quando percebeu o que tinha revelado. Não podia acreditar que tinha acabado de dizer isso, e não queria ter que lidar com as consequências que certamente viriam quando John entendesse suas palavras, então saiu correndo da sala.

Por um momento, John só ficou parado ali, congelado em choque. Finalmente, foi capaz de processar o sentido daquelas palavras, e tentou se convencer que tinha ouvido errado. Se Rodney tivesse dito o que John achava que ele tinha dito, ele tinha errado feio, e Rodney tinha todo o direito de estar furioso. Mas não podia ser isso, podia? Ele tinha revisado os registros de todo o pessoal quando se encontrou como oficial militar de maior patente, e não se lembrava de nada disso no de Rodney. John precisava se desculpar, mas precisar ter certeza de porque estava se desculpando antes disso, então partiu para investigar. Talvez Rodney nunca quisesse que ele soubesse, mas agora era tarde demais.

\---

Rodney se sentia traído, por John assim como por si mesmo. Ele disse para si mesmo que não iria chorar, então não chorou. Tinha conseguido sobreviver a situações piores do que essa. Isso era consertável, só precisava encontrar um jeito de arrumar as coisas e ter certeza de que John não contaria para ninguém. Não que temesse ser tirado de Atlantis por causa disso, o programa stargate sempre teve um histórico de aceitar pessoas úteis e tinha certeza de que tinha se tornado indispensável o bastante, mas as pessoas ainda poderiam tornar sua vida bem desagradável, e Atlantis era uma comunidade muito pequena. Era típico da sua falta de sorte que a primeira vez em anos que acidentalmente falou sobre isso fosse na frente de um bom amigo e da pessoa que estaria na segunda melhor posição para tornar sua vida um inferno se quisesse. Que ele tinha uma quedinha por essa pessoa que talvez não fosse tão pequena só tornava as coisas ainda piores.

Naquele momento, sua estratégia era se esconder em um dos laboratórios menos usados. Era isolado o bastante para que ninguém o incomodasse a menos que realmente se esforçasse para o encontrar ou estivesse disposto a o chamar pelo rádio, e não queria estar no seu próprio quarto por causa da remota possibilidade de que John quisesse falar com ele. Se tivesse sorte, talvez pudesse evitar essa conversa completamente, isso seria bom. Não conversar era seu método favorito de lidar com problemas em geral.

Ele se entregou ao seu trabalho, e decidiu não pensar sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Apesar de seu talento para resolver problemas, seu método preferido era ignorar as coisas e esperar que tudo ficasse bem, e só se preocupar com isso quando ficasse claro que o problema não ia se resolver sozinho. Era assim que ele conseguia fazer Atlantis seguir funcionando, ignorando as coisas até que se tornassem um problema ou estivessem se encaminhando para isso, não que ele fosse deixar qualquer pessoa fora de seu time de cientistas saber disso. Dessa forma, argumentaria que ignorar as coisas era uma estratégia legítima e não só se esconder.

\---

Seu primeiro plano foi perguntar para Carson.

No quesito planos, era um bem ruim. John já suspeitava que ele não lhe contaria nada, mas não estava esperando pelo discurso que recebeu sobre não se meter na vida das outras pessoas. Se Carson soubesse de alguma coisa, e John suspeitava que ele saberia, se houvesse alguma coisa para saber, ele não iria lhe dizer nada.

Seu próximo passo foi verificar os registros de pessoal de novo, apesar de saber que não aprenderia nada. O registro de Rodney nem listava o nome Meredith, estava sob Dr. McKay, Rodney. Era o único listado por sobrenome e então nome do meio, e essa foi a única pista que recebeu. Pela primeira vez, se perguntou se o nome de Rodney ainda era Meredith ou se ele tinha mudado, se sua irmão estava falando sobre algo que não era mais verdade.

Podia desistir disso completamente, mas ainda precisava se desculpar. Até admitiria que usar aquele nome era cruel independentemente das razões que Rodney tivesse para não gostar dele, apesar de que talvez um pedido de desculpa mais específico fosse devido. Queria provocar Rodney, porque ele tanto adorava quanto se incomodava com as reclamações constantes de Rodney, mas não tinha intenção de magoar ele, e se arrependia por ter cruzado aquela linha.

Quando finalmente planejou o que queria dizer, era tarde demais para ir atrás de Rodney. Isso teria que esperar. Ele esperava que Rodney não pensasse que ele o estava evitando. John pensou sobre a ironia da situação, chamar um cara para sair para jantar e ver um filme (tanto quanto alguém poderia convidar alguém para jantar quando não tinha acesso a um restaurante ou mesmo a uma cozinha) e acabar insultando ele até que fosse embora antes de ter a chance de deixar suas intenções claras. Nesse ritmo, tinha mais chances de fazer Rodney parar de falar com ele do que beijar ele. Quando percebeu seus sentimentos, a primeira regra que fez para si foi que não deixaria Rodney se machucar, e a segundo era que isso não afetaria sua amizade. E agora ele quebrou as duas por causa de uma coisa que tinha feito casualmente antes, só que nunca tinha pensado que era danosa.

\---

Três dias se passaram antes que se vissem de novo, e foi quando estavam saindo para uma missão, então não podiam conversar. Rodney era muito bom em se esconder quando precisava, e sinceramente, tinha trabalho a fazer por toda Atlantis. Que ele normalmente mandava outra pessoa ao invés de andar para cá e para lá não era um indicativo forte demais de que não queria ser encontrado. Ou ao menos era algo que podia encontrar um jeito que explicar se necessário, e sempre podia dizer que não estava se escondendo de verdade porque tinha seu rádio.

Durante a missão, conseguiram permanecer completamente profissionais, apesar de que suas discussões normais não aconteceram, algo que Ronon e Teyla acharam estranho, mas não comentaram.

Não era como se John estivesse tentando ignorar o problema, só não queria piorar a situação apressando essa conversa como se fosse algo que tinha acabado de considerar, e poderia ser facilmente descartado, e sabia que Rodney gostaria de ter privacidade para isso. Devia a Rodney um pedido de desculpas decente e era isso que lhe daria.

\---

Uma semana depois, Rodney achou que estava a salvo, e voltou para seu quarto cedo. Ou ao menos cedo para seus padrões, apesar de ter passado das dez. Estava cansado depois de ter passado a noite anterior inteira trabalhando em um projeto frívolo que não merecia tanta atenção, e estava ansioso para descansar. Teve tempo de tomar um banho e se vestir, e estava se perguntando se era cedo demais para ir dormir quando ouviu John o chamando na porta.

John sabia onde Rodney estava durante todo o tempo que estava tentando se esconder, é claro. A vantagem de ser capaz de usar o equipamento do um cidade que tinha sensores por tudo era que podia usar seus poderes para o mal. Apesar de que normalmente não se importaria em encontrar Rodney onde quer que estivesse se escondendo, dessa vez queria que a conversa acontecesse em um lugar onde não pudessem ser interrompidos, e trabalho não pudesse ser usado como uma desculpa, então estava esperando para os sensores lhe dizerem que Rodney estava de volta no seu quarto. Infelizmente, demorou tudo isso para Rodney ir para seu quarto em um horário decente.

Rodney não estava _nada_ contente por ver ele. Na verdade, ficou parado na porta irritado, com aquele olhar normalmente reservado para pessoas que jogassem citros nele. “O que você quer?”

“Posso entrar?”

Rodney apertou os olhos, e repetiu a pergunta.

John imaginava que merecia esse tipo de tratamento, mas isso não significava que iria desistir. “Fui um cretino e queria me desculpar.”

“Tudo bem. Desculpas aceitas, pode ir,” Rodney disse tentando fechar a porta.

John colocou um pé no caminho, não forçando a passagem, só o bastante para ativar os mecanismos de segurança que impediam as portas de se fecharem em alguém, imaginando que Rodney não iria sobrescrever isso. “Se isso fosse tudo o que eu queria dizer, não teria esperado até poder te encontrar sozinho e com tempo de sobra. Por favor, podemos conversar?”

Rodney revirou os olhos e saiu da frente, não olhando para John. “Seja rápido.”

Agora que estava ali, não tinha certeza do que dizer. Tudo o que tinha planejado parecia de certa forma inadequado. Decidiu que respeitar os desejos anteriores de Rodney era a parte mais importante, então começaria com isso. “Não vou mais te chamar daquilo.”

“Ótimo, só tive que te pedir um milhão de vezes. Agora, se ao menos os outros também parassem de zombar de mim.”

“Podia pedir para eles...”

Rodney olhou para ele irritado. “Não ouse!”

John ergueu usas mãos em um sinal de rendição. “Não ia contar para eles! Só estava sugerindo que podia mandar eles não usarem mais isso, se um desse uma ordem, ou disse que Weir não quer mais esse tipo de provocação...”

“Você realmente acha que não pensei nisso antes? Carson se ofereceu para fazer a mesma coisa quando ouviu que a minha irmã tinha contado do meu primeiro nome para vocês. Mas essa não é a primeira vez que estou nesse tipo de situação, e pode acreditar quando te digo que é melhor não dizer nada. Nem queria ter de dito, mas... esquece,” ele parou antes de fazer outra confissão indesejada, apesar dele mesmo não saber o que queria dizer.

John arquivou aquela relação, mas não achava que era o momento apropriado para tentar conseguir uma explicação. “Gostaria que você tivesse escolhido me contar. Que você soubesse que pode confiar em mim.”

Rodney esfregou os olhos, parando por um momento. “Não é uma questão de confiança; só não sinto necessidade de contar isso para ninguém. Sinceramente, não é da conta de ninguém. No máximo conta para alguém com quem tenha uma boa chance de ter uma relação séria, e só.”

John parecia um pouco envergonhado. “Eu só achei que você e eu...” Ele fez um gesto indecifrável.

Rodney ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Não estou falando de uma relação séria com meus amigos, estou falando de pessoas com que eu estou dormindo, ou ao menos planejando fazer isso.”

John evitou comentar que isso era exatamente o que queria dizer, já que esse não parecia ser o momento apropriado para dar em cima dele. Ao invés disso, retornou a sua ideia anterior de se desculpar. “Certo. Olha, eu sinto muito, se eu soubesse, eu nunca teria...”

“Oh então a razão pela qual eu estou magoado é mais importante do que o fato de que estou magoado?”

John se contorceu. “Não, não é isso que estou dizendo.”

“Tem certeza? Porque é isso que parece. Que diferença faz se eu odeio aquele nome porque meus pais fizeram uma escolha ruim ou porque acharam que estavam fazendo uma boa escolha, mas ainda me fizeram sofrer? De qualquer modo fui zombado por ser um cara com um nome de guria, e não gosto que isso está começando de novo. Por que qualquer outra coisa deveria importar? Eu te disse que não gosto dele, e isso deveria ter sido o bastante.”

Rodney levantou um ponto que John não tinha considerado antes. Isso não estava acontecendo nem um pouco como ele planejou. Especialmente, as últimas palavras queimavam, porque Rodney tinha razão, como seu amigo, isso deveria ter sido o bastante.

“Não era isso...”

“Que você queria dizer? Você obviamente queria trocar o meu gênero, é o único jeito que zombar de mim por causa daquele nome faz sentido. Ou você vai tentar me dizer que o que estava dizendo não era ‘o idiota do McKay tem um nome de guria’?”

John suspirou. “Você tem razão. Essa era a piada, mesmo que eu não tivesse pensado nisso nesses termos. Mas eu não sabia o quanto isso ia te magoar, e por isso eu sinto muito.”

Rodney ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Então você está dizendo que agora sabe o quanto estava me magoando? Porque duvido muito disso. Você não pode saber, porque eu não te disse, só o que você pode fazer é presumir, do mesmo jeito que você estava presumindo que o que estava fazendo antes era inofensivo.”

John estava em desvantagem. Rodney tinha tido conversas similares a essa muitas vezes antes, e estava cansado de todos os argumentos que John pudesse apontar para ele, enquanto John não tinha certeza do que dizer.

Ele queria pedir para Rodney lhe dizer o quão magoado estava, mas imaginava que isso o deixaria mais irritado, então fez a última coisa que Rodney estava esperando, ele parou de tentar se defender. “Tudo bem, eu estava sendo um cretino, e achei que era engraçado e inofensivo mas não era, e isso não é desculpa. Sinto muito. Queria te irritar, talvez de provocar um pouco, mas não levei os seus sentimentos em consideração e acabei te magoando, então minhas intenções não são importante. Sinto muito pelo que fiz e não vou fazer isso de novo. Por favor me diz se tiver mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer.” Ele nunca pensou que iria colocar em prática o pouco que aprendeu em terapia de casal, mas se a expressão de Rodney era um indicativo, finalmente tinha dito alguma coisa certa.

Rodney tinha que admitir que era uma desculpa relativamente boa, e era melhor do que tinha esperado de John. John tinha o hábito de o surpreender, apesar de nem sempre de um modo agradável, e Rodney gostava disso mais do que estaria disposto a admitir. Rodney suspirou. “Tudo bem. Estou vendo que você de fato se esforçou um pouco nisso. Então, deixa eu ver, não conta para ninguém, finge que você não sabe, e para de ficar andando sobre ovos.”

John sorriu de leve. “Posso fazer isso. Então, está tudo bem entre nós?”

Rodney deu de ombros. “Acho que sim.”

Então John se lembrou de algo que tinha passado por sua mente durante a semana que teve para pensar sobre isso. “Por te fazer só uma pergunta?”

Rodney suspirou, revirando os olhos e se preparando para qualquer pergunta invasiva que John pudesse ter. Quanto mais cedo terminasse com isso, mas cedo poderiam voltar ao normal. “Se você insiste.” Ele só esperava que não fosse algo que fosse fazer com que não conseguisse mais olhar John nos olhos.

“Bem, a sua irmã, ela não te chama de Rodney. Por que você deixa ela fazer isso?”

Rodney piscou, confuso. É claro que John lhe faria uma pergunta que nunca foi feita antes. “Na verdade, você é a primeira pessoa que me pergunta isso, apesar de que tenho certeza de que meus pais sempre quiseram saber. Nunca deixei eles fazer isso, não despois que estava a salvo fora de casa. Para ser sincero, não tenho certeza de que tenho uma resposta. Ela foi a primeira pessoa para quem eu contei, e era nova o bastante para provavelmente nem lembrar de pensar em mim como qualquer outra coisa que não seu irmão. Naquela época, nem tinha começado a pensar em um novo nome, então acho que me acostumei. Nunca gostei daquele nome, sabe, sempre reclamei que era um nome de guria mesmo antes de saber porque isso me incomodava. É só que, não sei. Ela não diz isso como se fosse um nome de guria, ela diz como o nome do irmão dela, e isso faz diferença, de algum modo. Não sei se isso faz sentido, mas a sensação é diferente. Apesar de que preferiria que ela não o usasse perto de outras pessoas, mas esse é um conceito que ela tem dificuldade de entender.” Rodney estava impressionado com sua habilidade de verbalizar isso, já que nunca tinha pensado muito sobre isso.

“Acho que posso entender isso, de alguma forma. Não estou dizendo que é a mesma coisa, obviamente não é, mas sempre me incomodou como Michael costumava dizer que eu estava me vestindo de mulher quando eu queria usar calcinha.”

John ainda estava tentando descobrir exatamente o que queria com isso quando Rodney o interrompeu.

“Espera um pouco, Michael o Wraith? Por que diabos você diria para um Wraith que quer usar calcinha? Eu sei que estávamos tentando fazer ele acreditar que nós conhecíamos ele e que ele era nosso amigo, mas isso não é motivo para dividir esse tipo de informação.”

John franziu o cenho. “O quê? Não, é claro que não estou falando sobre o Wraith. Tinha um namorado chamado Michael quando estava na faculdade. Era meio que um cretino, pensando bem.”

“Você nomeou um Wraith em homenagem a um ex-namorado?”

John deu de ombros. “Parecia adequado. Sei lá, precisávamos de um nome, ele me lembrava do Michael. E você precisa admitir que ele tem cara de Michael.”

“Oh por favor, não me diz que você está chamando todos os Wraith com nomes dos seus ex-namorados!”

“Só com os nomes dos ruins. Isso tem a vantagem de fazer os nomes fáceis de lembrar, e fico mais cauteloso quando interagindo com eles.”

“Alguém poderia presumir que eles serem Wraith seria o bastante para isso. E o que você vai fazer quando acabarem os ex?”

“Acho que é mais provável que terminem os Wraith.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Isso é tão típico. Deveria ter imaginado que você teria uma lista gigante de ex-namorados assim como de ex-namoradas.”

“Qual é, não vamos fazer disso nada demais. Só gosto de nomear coisas, é divertido.”

“Oh mas quando eu quero nomear coisas em homenagens às pessoas que eu namorei, você zomba de mim.”

John sorriu. Ao menos agora Rodney estava reclamando de seu jeito normal, do jeito que era legal e familiar e dizia para John que tudo estava bem. E também, Rodney não parecia afetado por sua bissexualidade ou sua confissão acidental sobre calcinhas, então talvez as coisas não estivessem tão mal assim. Ele baixou a guarda, e falou sem pensar. “Sabe, isso não era o que eu tinha em mente quando te chamei para sair, mas no quesito encontros, tive outros piores, e você?”

“O quê?” Rodney perguntou, olhando para ele como se tivesse acabado de perguntar se reverter a polaridade podia recarregar um ZPM.

John pensou que não tinha volta, então ele podia ser sincero. “Nosso segundo encontro. Meio que estraguei o fim, mas até aquele ponto nós estávamos nos divertindo, não estávamos? O que você acha, vale a pena tentar um terceiro?”

Rodney olhou para John com suspeita. “Certo. Uhm, que tal a gente ir ver o Dr. Beckett?”

John riu. “Não tem nada de errado comigo, Rodney, sou o mesmo eu que você conhece.”

“Vou ter que te parar aí, porque o Sheppard que eu conheço não teve nenhum encontro comigo.”

John coçou a nuca. Talvez não informar Rodney que estava o chamando para sair quando isso era exatamente o que estava fazendo não era exatamente a melhor ideia. “O piquenique na noite da chuva de meteoros e então jantar e um filme semana passada. Como disse, dois encontros.”

Rodney apertou os olhos. Ele se lembrava de quando John o convidou para assistir a chuva de meteoros em uma das torres, e apesar de ser verdade que ele parecia mais nervoso do que o normal quando sugeriu isso, naquele momento Rodney não tinha pensado nada sobre isso. Ainda assim, eles faziam coisas juntos com tanta frequência que não tinha motivos para pensar nesses dois eventos como qualquer coisa especial. “O que você quer dizer com jantar e um filme? Nós comemos juntos sempre e assistimos dezenas de filmes!”

“Sim, mas eu especificamente pergunte se você queria sair para jantar e depois assistir um filme, isso é universalmente reconhecido como um encontro.”

“Não, restaurantes e cinemas são um encontro. Comida no refeitório e um filme na sala de entretenimento é uma atividade semanal.”

John revirou os olhos. “Tive que adaptar; não é como se Atlantis fosse feita para encontros. Mas nós dividimos uma mesa só nós dois, e então fomos assistir um filme com a sala só para nós. Como eu disse, um encontro.”

“Certo, e você está me chamando para sair por...?”

“Pelos motivos que as pessoas normalmente chamam outras para sair.”

Rodney não tinha bem certeza de que não tinha sido acabado de ser transportado para um universo alternativo ou estar dentro de algum tipo de simulação, porque toda a situação parecia bizarra demais para acreditar. “Você tem que estar brincando.”

“Admito que não foi um dos meus melhores momentos. Achei que se as coisas progredissem bem, nós acabaríamos nos beijando e isso seria um pista forte o bastante. É claro que no meu plano a parte dos beijos vinha antes da confissão embaraçosa sobre ocasionalmente gostar de usar calcinhas, normalmente deixo isso para depois de alguns meses de namoro. Por sorte, ainda tenho outras coisas embaraçosas para confessar depois.”

“Certo, é isso. Suspensão de descrença perdida. Não acredito em você. Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira elaborada ou algo assim.”

John cruzou os braços. Isso não estava indo de acordo com o plano, nem um pouco. “Isso não é uma brincadeira elaborada, prometo, mas não sei o que você te oferecer com relação a isso além da minha palavra.”

Rodney pressionou os olhos. “Prova.”

Isso pegou John de surpresa, e ele precisava de tempo para pensar, então fingiu que não tinha entendido. “Não trouxe nenhum calcinha comigo, já que o exército analisou tudo o que a gente trouxe, mas se você quiser nós podemos tentar encontrar alguém que não se importaria de me dar uma.”

Rodney balançou as mãos exasperadamente. “O quê? Não, não isso. A parte do encontro.”

John ainda não tinha uma resposta, tinha pensado que ou Rodney gostaria dos seus avanços ou reagiria mal, nunca pensou que teria que lidar com ele questionando suas intenções. “Como diabos eu deveria provar que estava te chamando para sair? Quer dizer, posso te chamar para sair de novo. Jantar, amanhã à noite?”

“Não, isso é fácil demais. Isso não é prova, é só você falando de novo. Preciso de evidências sólidas.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas evitou a brincadeira que queria fazer. “Fora irmos em um encontro, o que já fizemos, duas vezes, o que você tem em mente como prova?” ele estava falando sério, não tinha ideia de como provar para Rodney que tinham saído. Se alguém tivesse contado para ele que falar sobre o gênero de Rodney não seria a parte mais estranha daquela noite, ele não teria acreditado.

Rodney pensou sobre isso por vários segundos. Também não tinha certeza exatamente do que estava procurando. Ele só sabia que não conseguia acreditar que John Sheppard tinha chamado ele para sair, três vezes, aparentemente. Rodney estalou os dedos rapidamente, tendo uma ideia. “Você falou em beijar,” Rodney disse, com uma incerteza pouco característica.

John separou os braços e colocou suas mãos nos bolsos, incerto sobre onde isso estava indo. “Certo. Disse.”

“Certo, então. Um beijo. Sim, isso seria ótimo. Evidência suficiente, quero dizer.”

John tentou não soar surpreso demais. “Você quer me beijar?”

“Não!” Rodney quase gritou, balançando as mãos na frente do corpo.

John franziu o cenho, e reprimiu sua decepção. “Oh, ok. Então, o que você quer?”

Rodney lambeu os lábios. “Não quis dizer que não quero beijar você, não não quero beijar você, só não estou dizendo que quero beijar você. O que quero dizer é que, é você que tem alguma coisa para provar. Então não estou dizendo que quero beijar você, mas não vou acreditar em você se você não me beijar.”

John pensou em apontar que essa lógica era extremamente falha, mas então percebeu que Rodney não tinha rejeitado ele. Estava pronto para ter que lidar com a raiva de alguém que sabia como reprogramar a maior parte das coisas na cidade, mas Rodney não parecia estar nem um pouco irritado. Já que ele não tinha sido expulso do quarto ainda, John decidiu forçar a barra um pouco mais. “Isso é um desafio, McKay?”

Rodney teve a decência de corar. “É claro que não! Um desafio é feito normalmente quando alguém quer um certo resultar, ou quer que alguém se faça de idiota. Sou um cientista aqui, só coletando dados, completamente indiferente, você pode me dar evidências ou não, e com base nisso vou formular minha hipótese.”

John deu dois passos para frente, ficando no espaço pessoal de Rodney, com alguns centímetros entre eles. O bastante para ser íntimo, mas não para ficar próximo demais. Não queria presumir, mas não conseguia não pensar que, se Rodney fosse tão indiferente quanto dizia ser, teria dito para John que não estava interessado e esse seria o fim. Ele colocou uma mão na bochecha de Rodney. “Vou te beijar agora.”

Rodney segurou a respiração, e se recusou a fechar os olhos até que os lábios de John estivessem nos dele. Era um beijo casto, mas persistente, não um simples roçar de lábios. John tentou mostrar com isso o quanto gostava de Rodney, de um jeito que não conseguia exatamente descrever com palavras. Era uma confissão, e uma que chegou inesperada para ele. Tinha esperado que seu primeiro beijo fosse urgente e cheio de desejo, algo que pudesse ser explicado como acontecendo no calor do momento, não algo tão delicado e íntimo. Quando se separaram, John acariciou o lábio inferior de Rodney com seu polegar, sentindo sua respiração contra sua pele.

Rodney piscou uma vez, duas. “Isso não prova nada!” ele reclamou.

John ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. “O quê?” Não conseguia evitar de se sentir um pouco desapontado que Rodney não parecia sentir a mesma conexão.

“Isso não conta como um beijo. Você estava longe demais e com os lábios fechados, então não conta. Você disse que tinha me chamado para sair, então se você quiser que eu acredite em você, vai ter que me dar um beijo de verdade,” ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.

John grunhiu. É claro que Rodney iria começar uma discussão por causa de beijos. Ainda assim, John decidiu considerar isso um bom sinal. Ou isso, ou Rodney estava tentando planejar uma vingança contra ele, e ele podia ser um cretino, mas não desse tipo. Ele quase se arrependeu por desejar que Rodney voltasse a reclamar. Estava testando sua paciência de um jeito que ele não queria admitir que gostava de ser testado. “Tudo bem. Você quer um beijo decente, vou te dar um beijo decente.”

“Não disse que quero–”

Rodney não teve tempo de terminar antes que John puxasse a sua cabeça para trás pelo cabelo, e quando ele ofegou, John pressionou sua língua nele, explorando faminto. Com sua outra mão, ele agarrou o traseiro de Rodney, então baixou sua mão para puxar sua coxa para cima, fazendo com que Rodney reflexivamente envolvesse a cintura dele com a perna. Com Rodney seguro no lugar, John colocou sua mão no traseiro dele, facilmente o levantando e girando com ele. Ele largou o cabelo dele para limpar tudo o que tinha em cima da mesa, e Rodney tentou se afastar para reclamar sobre o seu computador, mas John se recusou a liberar a sua boca, ao invés disso o atirando na mesa sem cuidado, o prendendo no lugar com a parte de cima do corpo.

John começou a mover seu quadril contra o de Rodney, e como resposta, Rodney o envolveu com sua outra perna, pressionando-se contra seu corpo. Rodney tinha esquecido que estava fingindo ser indiferente e estava beijando John com toda a vontade. Ambas as suas mãos estavam enlaçadas no cabelo de John, e quando John tentou se afastar para respirar, Rodney hesitou em o deixar se afastar, apesar de seus próximos pulmões estarem queimando. Finalmente deixou, e John descansou sua cabeça na mesa, respirando pesadamente contra o pescoço de Rodney.

Após um longo momento, eles olharam um para o outro, ambos corados. Um silêncio desconfortável se estabeleceu entre eles.

“Então... agora você acredita em mim?” John perguntou com um sorriso confiante.

Rodney o agarrou pela frente da jaqueta, e respondeu quase grunhindo contra os lábios de John. “É melhor isso ser de verdade, e não um desafio de coragem gay perturbado.”

John beijou Rodney de novo, então mordeu o lábio inferior dele e pressionou sua ereção contra ele. “Parece que eu estou brincando?”

Rodney se lembrou de uma coisa, e estava impressionado com a falta de timing do seu cérebro. “Espera, isso quer dizer que você é bi, certo? Porque Jeannie apostou comigo cem dólares que você era. E sério, você não pode falar sobre confiança, porque você nunca mencionou isso para mim antes.”

“Não sei o que me surpreende mais, que você está pensado sobre isso agora, ou que você fez essa aposta. Mas sim, se os ex-namorados não eram indicativo o bastante. Você deve para ela. Não acredito que você apostou que eu era hetero. E não disse nada porque não conseguia pensar em um jeito de fazer isso sem parecer que estava dando em cima de você.”

Rodney riu. “Não, achei que você estivesse tão dentro do armário que tinha alcançado Nárnia, Jeannie apostou que eu podia fazer você admitir isso. E você deveria ter dado em cima de mim antes.”

“Tem uma diferença entre estar no armário e na aeronáutica, não que eu me importe muito, nesse ponto acho que é certo que minha reputação nunca vai ser muito boa.”

“Você pode salvar a galáxia Pegasus quantas vezes quiser, e pela IOA, eles prefeririam ter seu próprio homem aqui. Mas não se preocupe, não vou contar para ela por e-mail.

“Sabe, acho que a sua irmã podia estar tentando nos juntar, porque ela me disse que você era bi. Pior, ela me puxou para um canto e disse que eu era o seu tipo, e para não dizer que ela me disse isso, mas que os seus namorados anteriores sempre disseram que você é bom em chupar,” ele disse, de repente mudando o tópico de volta, não querendo falar sobre a IOA.

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Isso é típico dela. Primeiro, ela diz que você é bom demais para mim, depois ela tenta nos juntar. Agora dá para a gente parar de falar sobre a minha irmã? Está seriamente acabando com o clima e prefiro voltar a beijar.” Para esclarecer seu ponto, ele agarrou John pelo pescoço e o puxou para baixo.

John não deixou o beijo ir longe dessa vez, se afastando para perguntar, “Você não me respondeu ainda.”

“Se você continuar insistindo em falar ao invés de beijar, não vou ser responsável pelas minhas ações. E do que diabos você está falando?”

“Vamos sair para jantar amanhã à noite? Prometo que vou chamar isso de encontro.”

“Esquece o jantar,” Rodney disse, empurrando a jaqueta de John pelos braços e a jogando longe. “Nosso próximo encontro pode ser para o café-da-manhã.” Então ele parou, desviando os olhos, de repente tímido, e continuou, “Direto demais?”

John sorriu e não respondeu, ao invés disso levantando a camisa de Rodney e beijando seu peito, parando para morder um mamilo no caminho para baixo. Rodney tentou sem sucesso não gemer. Suas mãos encontraram a bagunça que era o cabelo de John, e ele o puxou de leve. Não conseguia se lembrar de quantas vezes tinha pensado em enrolar seus dedos naquele cabelo assim. Sentindo um súbito desejo, puxou John pelo cabelo para o beijar, e sem pensar tentou inverter suas posições.

“Droga, McKay,” John disse esfregando sua cabeça, tendo revertido ao uso do sobrenome como um reflexo. Rodney tinha acidentalmente derrubado ambos de cima da mesa, caindo dolorosamente sobre John, e com suas mãos e pernas presas sob eles. Ele nem parecia ter notado que algo acontecendo, beijando John até que parasse que reclamar e balançando seu traseiro sobre o membro rijo de John.

Ser o foco da atenção total de Rodney era um prazer único. Quando suas mãos começaram a passear, encontrando seu caminho para baixo das suas roupas, John se sentiu como um mecanismo dos antigos cujos segredos Rodney estava tentando descobrir. Rodney tinha acabado de liberar o membro rijo de John das suas calças quando parou seus avanços e sentou-se no colo de John, com uma mão ainda no seu membro.

“McKay,” Rodney disse, audivelmente irritado.

John se forçou a abrir os olhos, e tentou se focar. Ele quase desejou que não tivesse feito isso. Rodney estava sentado no seu colo, tocando seu membro com a mão esquerda desconcentradamente enquanto a direita estava no seu rádio, e ele tinha aquela expressão que significava que um dos seus cientistas estava prestes a ser obliterado. Era difícil se concentrar quanto Rodney o estava tocando daquele jeito lento e irregular, ocasionalmente passando seu polegar de leve contra a cabeça, mas John não era nada se não persistente e se estavam chamando Rodney a essa hora, era provavelmente importante.

“Zelenka, me lembra de escrever um livro chamado _Atlantis para Iniciantes_ , vai ser só seiscentas páginas de ‘ _não ligue um mecanismo se você não sabe o que ele faz_ ’ escrito em fonte setenta e dois,” Rodney suspirou. “Não acho que Weir iria permitir que a gente deixasse todos os cientistas que são idiotas demais para funcionar morrerem por sua própria estupidez, deixaria?”

John deu uma risada abafada, e isso se tornou um gemido quando Rodney moveu o pulso de certa forma. Rodney lhe deu um olhar de aviso para ficar quieto, apesar de os rádios não deverem capturar sons do ambiente.

Rodney fez uma careta por causa de algo que Zelenka disse. “O quê? Quando o meu cérebro me causou problemas?” Ele esperou por uma resposta, e então basicamente ignorou ela. “Tudo bem, vou chegar logo. Você chamou Beckett? Certo, então diz para ele testar as orelhas laranja. McKay desliga.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Orelhas laranja? Deveria me preocupar com alguma coisa?”

Rodney o ignorou, preferindo mover sua mão mais um pouco e olhar com desejo para o membro dele. “É uma pena, eu esperava que pudesse te chupar enquanto te abro com meus dedos, fazer você gozar na minha boca, e então fazer você sentir o seu gosto o tempo inteiro que estivesse te fodendo, e quando terminasse com você, você não ia nem se lembrar do seu nome.”

John gemeu o nome dele, e levantou o quadril. Ele estava tão perto, se Rodney o segurasse um pouco mais firme...

Rodney suspirou. “Infelizmente, um dos novos cientistas que vieram para cá decidiu ligar um mecanismo que fez sua pele ficar roxa e agora orelhas laranja estão crescendo e caindo da maior parte do corpo dele. Preciso ir ver se consigo descobrir o que ele fez.”

Isso foi como um balde de água fria, o trazendo de volta da beira de um orgasmo. John fez uma cara de nojo, e notou sua ereção sumindo na mão de Rodney.

Rodney fez uma careta. “Desculpa, acho que deveria ter esperado para te dizer isso. Acho que bater uma rapidinho está fora de questão agora.”

“Sim, partes do corpo coloridas que se soltam realmente acabam com o clima. Ele está em perigo?”

“Não no momento, de acordo com Beckett.”

“Bom,” John respondeu acenando, porque a segurança do seu pessoal sempre vinha em primeiro lugar, mesmo que a equipe de ciência não fosse tecnicamente seu pessoal.

“Então, o eu acontece agora?” ele perguntou, inseguro.

John deu de ombros. “Acho que a gente podia se encontrar para jantar. Ou eu podia te esperar aqui, se aquilo que você disse antes for uma promessa.”

Rodney mordeu o lábio, e pareceu um pouco surpreso. “Não tinha certeza que você gostaria disso. De ser fodido, quer dizer.”

John deu de ombros de novo. “Sou flexível. A menos que você queira usar o punho ou algo assim, meu traseiro é seu. Na verdade, terminei com o Bob porque ele seguia insistindo nessa questão do punho.”

Rodney balançou a cabeça. “Por favor para com os ex-namorados antes que eu nunca mais consiga olhar para um Wraith a sério.”

“Essa é a ideia, save, eles não são tão assustadores se você olha para um deles e pensa em um universitário irritante.”

“Tudo bem, é uma promessa então,” ele disse, propositalmente ignorando aquela parte da conversa. “Mas se eu tenho que sofrer, você também tem.” Ele colocou seu indicador no meio do peito de John. “Você tem que _esperar_ por mim. Nada de se tocar nesse meio tempo.”

John teve que pensar por um segundo, porque só de pensar em ficar no quarto de Rodney, esperando por ele, estava retomando seu tesão. “Você negocia bem. Mas tudo bem. Agora vá salvar o pobre cientista antes que nós nos afoguemos em orelhas laranja.”

Rodney se levantou, e estendeu uma mão para John, que John segurou por um momento depois de já estarem de pé. Eles olharam um para o outro por um longo momento, nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer antes que Rodney tivesse que correr para o laboratório.

“Posso te deixar?” Rodney perguntou. “Quer dizer, tipo um beijo ‘até logo’.”

Podia parecer um pedido estranho, depois de todos os beijos que tinham trocado nos momento anteriores, mas John entendia. Beijos como ficada e beijos como cumprimento eram coisas bem diferentes, significavam coisas diferentes. John acenou, e acabou com o espaço entre eles.

Esse vez, o beijo foi lento e deliberado, não tinha a violência e impaciência anterior, mas tinha o mesmo fogo. De algum modo, parecia quase íntimo demais, e John não conseguia evitar de pensar que o primeiro beijo perfeito deveria ser assim. Eles se separaram hesitantes, e Rodney gesticulou na direção da porta.

“Tenho que ir agora, ou Zelenka vai me chamar de novo.”

John sorriu. “Eu entendo, o dever chama. Vou estar aqui esperando.” Foi só depois que Rodney saiu que ele percebeu que talvez suas palavras tivessem algum significado secreto, ao menos para ele. Talvez algo sobre trabalho secreto não precisar ser secreto, e que isso levava a um tipo de compreensão que suas relações anteriores não tinham, mas ele reprimiu esses pensamentos, não estava pronto para lidar com isso ainda. Ao invés disso, foi para a cama de Rodney e se deitou com a cabeça para baixo em um travesseiro, deixando que o cheiro de Rodney o penetrasse. Sua ereção estava retornando, e percebeu quanta tortura seria ter que esperar, e esperava que Rodney terminasse tudo rapidamente.

\---  
Rodney não terminou tudo rapidamente. A bagunça era maior do que Zelenka tinha descrito e quando chegou lá, vários dos assim chamados cientistas estavam crescendo apêndices extra coloridos. A máquina, que pelo que Rodney podia ver tinha sido feita para conseguir amostras de tecido para pesquisadores ou talvez permitir transplantes, precisava de uma recalibração completa, e vários componentes precisaram ser substituídos antes que conseguisse fazer com que parasse com a replicação celular. Era o meio da manhã quando conseguiu salvar o dia de novo, estava exausto. Imaginava que a essa altura John teria deixado o quarto, e ele teria perdido sua chance. Certamente agora o comandante militar de Atlantis teria recuperado sua razão e percebido que não queria namorar ele.

Rodney entrou no quarto, e tentou não se sentir desapontado quando viu que John não estava lá. Ele não podia pensar que qualquer pessoa esperar por ele por tanto tempo, e John tinha seus deveres em Atlantis. Ele brevemente se perguntou se valia a pena voltar para o refeitório para pegar alguma coisa para comer, mas decidiu que preferiria só ir dormir, e tentou se convencer que isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que estava esperando ansiosamente para ver John.

Estava sentado na cama, tirando seus sapatos, quando a porta abriu sem seu comando.

“Ei, espero que você não se importe, não sabia se você estava acordado,” John disse, entrando com um saco de papel na mão.

“Como você fez isso?” Rodney perguntou, apesar de que já tinha visto portas abrirem quando John mandou mesmo que não devessem.

John deu de ombros. “A maioria das portas abre se eu me concentrar nisso. Tento não fazer isso demais, só quando estão trancadas ou estou com as mãos ocupadas.”

Rodney amaldiçoou a injustiça do gene ATA sobrecarregado de John. “Sabe, preciso do meu computador e de uns quinze segundos para fazer isso.”

John sorriu. “Não precisa ficar com ciúme, tenho certeza que Atlantis te ama também.”

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, olhando um para o outro embaraçados. Então, ambos começaram ao mesmo tempo.

“Então...”

“Eu...”

Eles pararam. Rodney gesticulou na direção de John, e disse, “Você primeiro.”

John acenou. “Passei pelo laboratório, Zelenka disse que você tinha acabado de sair. Ele disse que você não tinha comido, então te trouxe café-da-manhã,” ele disse levantando a sacola. “Mas nada de café. Fui especificamente avisado para não te dar mais café.”

Rodney revirou os olhos, e gesticulou para que John lhe desse a sacola. “Isso é típico, eu grito com alguns incompetentes e de repente estou irritado demais.”

John atirou a sacola para ele. “Normalmente, concordaria com Zelenka, mas pelo que me disseram, dessa vez suas ações podem ter sido justificadas.”

Rodney queria reclamar que suas ações sempre eram justificadas, mas John lhe trouxe donuts, e ele estava cansado demais para pensar em uma resposta apropriada, então ao invés disso só disse, “Foram. Essas pessoas destruiriam Atlantis se eu não estivesse aqui para salvá-la.”

John riu. “Sim, você é a única pessoa que pode salvar a cidade, ninguém mais nunca faz isso.” Então, em um tom mais sério, “Desculpa por não ter podido esperar até você voltar. Fiquei aqui a noite inteira, mas tive que sair quando chegou a hora do meu turno. Você deve estar cansado, depois de trabalhar a noite inteira assim,” ele disse, com uma pergunta escondida na última frase.

Rodney limpou a garganta, e tentou não pensar em John passando a noite na sua cama. “Estou bem, não é a primeira vez que tive que desfazer o trabalho de idiotas.” Ele hesitou, desviando o olhar. “Sinto muito por te fazer esperar.”

John sorriu carinhosamente. “Está tudo bem. Todos temos nossos deveres aqui.” Ele mordeu o lábio. “Se você estiver cansado, posso sair.”

Rodney corou quando percebeu o que John estava dizendo. “Não, não estou cansado, nem um pouco cansado,” Rodney mentiu. “O que você tem em mente?”

John deu um par de passos à frente. “Quase não consegui dormir essa noite. Continuava pensando em você, em tudo o que a gente podia fazer quando você voltasse.” Deu dois passos tentativos à frente, e mordeu seu lábio, lutando contra a incerteza. “Fiquei duro a noite inteira, só o que queria fazer era enterrar a minha cabeça no seu travesseiro e me masturbar até gozar por tudo nos seus lençóis.”

Rodney engasgou no seu donut, e decidiu atirar o resto contra o criado-mudo. “Mas fui um bom garoto, esperei por você, bem como disse que faria.” Ele mordeu o lóbulo de Rodney. “Agora, você vai cumprir a sua promessa?”

Rodney o agarrou pelo cabelo e o beijou, puxando o corpo de John sobre o seu e para cima da cama. Toda a necessidade e o desejo que ele tinha reprimido enquanto trabalhava voltaram correndo, ocupando sua mente completamente. John não perdeu tempo o provocando, com tesão demais para sequer pensar em fazer isso durar, e imediatamente começou a tirar a jaqueta de Rodney, enquanto tirava os seus sapatos.

Eles se atrapalharam tentando se mover para o centro da cama sem parar de se beijar. Rodney colocou sua cabeça no travesseiro enquanto John beijava o seu pescoço, e foi quase demais. Ele fechou os olhos, relaxando com o toque de John.

John percebeu que a respiração de Rodney estava se acalmando, e se afastou para comentar sobre isso, mas então notou que Rodney não tinha reclamado por ele ter se afastado, então chamou o nome dele suavemente. Rodney abriu os olhos, visivelmente assustado.

“Oh, não. Isso não acabou de acontecer,” Rodney disse, quando percebeu que tinha pego no sono.

John sorriu, e colocou uma mão na sua bochecha. “Está tudo bem, você está cansado. Você provavelmente deveria dormir um pouco.” Se isso tivesse acontecido sob circunstâncias diferentes, poderia ter ferido seu ego, mas como aconteceu, só presumiu que fosse resultado de Rodney trabalhar demais. Ele sabia que Rodney podia dormir em condições extraordinárias quando estava cansado o bastante, incluindo contra sua bandeja de café-da-manhã ou com só a testa apoiada na mesa.

Rodney interrompeu essa linha de pensamento. “Consigo fazer isso, vou ficar mais alerta quando a gente começar.” Não queria parar, não queria arriscar perder a oportunidade pela segunda vez, especialmente porque agora não tinha a desculpa de trabalho urgente.

“Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu?”

Rodney teve que pensar sobre isso. “Quarta, acho? Ou talvez terça. Definitivamente em algum momento nessa semana. Acho que depois da nossa última missão.”

John se atirou ao lado dele, o empurrando de leva para que pudessem deitar lado a lado na cama. “Então está decidido. Você dorme agora, e de noite vou te trazer o jantar. Nós podemos comer aqui, isso vai ser romântico. Um encontro de verdade.”

Rodney se aproximou mais dele. “Não... não quero que você vá embora. Por favor, estou acordado agora, isso não vai acontecer de novo. Talvez você pudesse me foder dessa vez, podemos ir com calma, prometo que não vou cair no sono.” Ele soava estranhamente inseguro, e doía em John pensar porque ele poderia ser assim.

John beijou o topo da sua cabeça, e ajustou seus corpos para que estivessem dormindo de conchinha, seu corpo envolvendo o de Rodney. “Por mais tentador que essa oferta seja, e acredite, é muito tentadora, prefiro que meus parceiros estejam completamente acordados por todos os momentos durante o sexo. Tendo dito isso, não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo, ou vão vir me procurar.”

“Eu entendo,” Rodney disse, falhando em esconder sua decepção.

John não queria fazer Rodney se sentir assim, então completou, “Mas, eu disse que ia fazer um intervalo antes de vir aqui, então acho que posso ficar até você pegar no sono.”

Já que estava exausto demais para reclamar, Rodney acenou. “Nós estamos fazendo isso tudo fora de ordem.”

“Hm?”

“Nós tivemos a nossa primeira briga antes que eu percebesse que você me amava, você me chamou para sair depois que tivemos dois encontros, nós quase transamos antes de ter um encontro de verdade, e agora estamos dormindo juntos antes de transar,” ele disse com uma voz arrastada, já começando a pegar no sono.

John riu contra o pescoço dele, porque não tinha pensado nisso dessa forma, mas Rodney tinha razão. Então Rodney ficou tenso contra seu corpo.

“Sou um idiota, você não disse nada sobre amor e eu tinha que ir lá e estragar tudo, não acredito que acabei de–” Rodney disse nervoso.

“Shhh,” John sussurrou contra a sua pele, beijando seu pescoço gentilmente, “Eu te amo, Rodney, está tudo bem.”

Rodney relaxou com seu toque. “Isso... isso é bom. Porque eu... hm… eu também te amo. Então, é bom. De outra forma seria estranho.”

John não podia evitar um sorriso. “E agora nós dissemos ‘eu te amo’ antes de conseguir sair para um encontro de verdade. Qual é a próxima coisa que vamos fazer fora de order?” ele perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço de Rodney.

“Se você continuar me beijando assim, vai me fazer gozar antes de tirar as minhas roupas.” O tom de voz de Rodney ainda estava relaxado, mas ele gemeu suavemente por causa do toque.

John parou, rindo. “Isso não pode acontecer. Vai dormir, Rodney.”

Rodney não respondeu, preferindo lutar contra a exaustão, só para seguir sentindo John tão perto do seu corpo, respirando contra ele. Contudo, era difícil não relaxar, e depois de dias demais sem dormir, só precisou de alguns minutos para pegar no sono.

\---  
Quando Rodney acordou, estava sozinho, e por um momento ele ficou triste, antes de se lembrar que John tinha lhe dito que precisava trabalhar. Era o final da tarde, e ele tinha dormido por talvez sete ou oito horas, o que era provavelmente um recorde pessoal desde que chegou em Atlantis. Ele estava com fome, mas já que não sabia quando seu jantar seria, decidiu que um banho seria melhor.

Rodney tentou dizer para si mesmo que não estava nervoso pelo prospecto do encontro. Até agora, ele e John pareciam conectar bem quando começavam a se tocar, mas não tinha certeza de como um encontro seria, e ele temia que as coisas ficassem estranhas. Ele estava se vestindo quando sua porta abriu e John entrou, carregando um grande bandeja.

“Não tinha certeza se você já estaria acordado. Trouxe café-da-manhã na cama, ou melhor, jantar,” John disse, levantando a bandeja para marcar suas palavras.

Rodney parou o movimento de vestir sua jaqueta, sem saber o que dizer. “Não é um pouco cedo para jantar?”

John deu de ombros. “Você pulou o almoço, achei que estaria com fome. Onde você me quer?”

‘ _De joelhos,_ ’ Rodney pensou, então balançou a cabeça. A frustração sexual estava o afetando. “Você pode deixar tudo na mesa.”

Rodney considerou brevemente colocar meias e sapatos, e então descartou a ideia. Ambos sabiam para onde isso estava indo, e ele não queria perder tempo os tirando depois. Ao invés disso, observou John arrastando sua mesa de trabalho para o meio do quarto e colocando vários pratos sobre ela. Era longe de ser ideal, pequena demais para duas pessoas se sentarem confortavelmente uma na frente da outra, mas era íntimo.

“Trouxe cerveja,” John disse, colocando o engradado na mesa.

Rodney ergueu uma sobrancelha. “Cerveja? Para um encontro?”

“Qual é o problema com cerveja? Você gosta de cerveja.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Você sabe que isso é parte do motivo pelo qual não queria acreditar que nós estávamos aparentemente saindo juntos, não sabe? Cerveja é boa para fazer coisas com um amigo, mas não é uma bebida para encontros.”

“É claro que você pode beber cerveja em encontros!”

“Não, cerveja é o que caras bebem quando querem fazer coisas juntos e não tornar as coisas gay. Então, o oposto da intenção de um encontro.”

John ergueu uma sobrancelha. “O quê? Que tipo de lógica perturbada é essa? Quem te disse isso? Porque não posso acreditar que você pensou nisso.”

Rodney pensou sobre sua época de faculdade, quando seu colega de quarto descobriu que ele era bi e isso levou a uma noite assistindo pornôs e bebendo cerveja, que terminou com ele chupando o cara que argumentou que ainda era hetero já que estava recebendo. “Posso ter sido enganado sobre a cerveja, pensando bem, talvez o cara que me contou não fosse muito confiável. Não que eu me importe, foi uma noite divertida de qualquer modo, e não fui eu que precisava de uma desculpa para fingir ser hetero.” E vendo a expressão confusa de John, continuou, “Esquece, posso te contar alguma outra hora. Agora, estou com muita fome, e tenho vinho tinto. Uma bebida de encontros _de verdade_.”

“Vinho tinto parece ótimo.”

Rodney pegou a garrafa de sua reserva secreta. Era sua única garrafa de vinho, e ele estava guardando ela para uma ocasião especial, mas imaginava que uma chance de um encontro de verdade com John era a coisa mais especial que teria no futuro próximo.

Não tinha nada de especial sobre a comida, mas Rodney apreciava o fato de que John trouxe os seus favoritos. Até esse momento, nunca percebeu o quanto John prestava atenção nele, mas pensando sobre isso agora, era óbvio. Em um primeiro momento, comeram em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer nessas circunstâncias, apesar de já terem comido juntos no quarto de um deles muitas vezes antes, frequentemente até deitados na cama junto e dividindo um computador para assistir a um filme. Tinha alguma coisa no ar que fazia Rodney quase querer pular o jantar e atacar John, mas não tinha mentido, estava com fome.

“Então, sobre aquela máquina que você estava trabalhando na noite passado. O que ela deveria fazer?” John perguntou, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Rodney deu de ombros. “Replicação celular de algum tipo. Carson quer que eu veja se posso consertar, como se eu já não tivesse muito o que fazer. Se eu puder encontrar um jeito de calibrar ela direito, acho que pode ser usada para substituir qualquer tecido danificado, mas não só isso, a substituição pode ser feita para ter qualquer forma ou função ao invés de só substituir o tecido. Você tem ideia do impacto que isso teria se algum dia fosse desclassificado? Se eu acabar ganhando meu primeiro Nobel em Medicina ao invés de Física meus pares nunca vão me deixar esquecer isso.”

John riu, a obsessão com o Nobel era típica de McKay. “Sim, que desastre seria ganhar um Prêmio Nobel enquanto revolucionando a medicina moderna.”

Rodney pressionou os olhos. “Não acho que você entende o quão sério isso é, medicina nem é uma ciência de verdade. Mas preciso admitir que isso é um achado interessante. Apesar de desejar que nós tivéssemos encontrado ela antes, parece que consertar ela vai ser mais fácil do que reprogramar a máquina de ascensão” Então ele mordeu seu lábio, silenciosamente esperando que John não perguntasse sobre o que tinha deixado escapar. Se ele acreditasse que psicologia era uma ciência de verdade, iria visitar a Dr. Heightmeyer para preguntar sobre essa tendência dele de falar coisas que não queria quando John estava por perto.

“Achei que a máquina de ascensão tivesse sido reprogramada só usando uma amostra de seu DNA.”

Rodney suspirou. “Para salvar minha vida, sim. Mas não estava falando disso. Usar o meu DNA como estava acabou causando um efeito colateral desconfortável. Eu, Radek, e Carson precisamos de quase duas semanas para encontrar um jeito de reverter o que fez, senão eu teria que passar pelo caminho longo e doloroso de novo.”

John precisou de um momento. “Oh, não sabia que você tinha tido qualquer efeito colateral por causa disso.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “O quão ansioso você estaria para contar para todo mundo se você perdesse seu pênis por causa de um mecanismo dos antigos.”

John acenou. “Verdade. Sabe, entendo porque você normalmente não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas considerando que em uma meia hora vou estar tirando as suas roupas, se tem qualquer coisa que eu deveria saber, esse seria um bom momento para falar sobre isso.”

“Meia hora? Alguém está se sentido confiante,” Rodney disse, só para provocar ele. “E isso é tecnologia dos antigos combinada com minha capacidade de programação que estamos falando, se eu não tivesse te contado, você nem saberia a diferença. Não tenho uma próstata, mas é basicamente isso. Apesar de que isso não me impede de gostar de um pau na minha bunda, então espero que você goste dos dois papéis. Não tive exatamente uma chance de testar as coisas com qualquer pessoa que não eu mesmo, desde o que aconteceu, mas tudo parece funcionar bem. E com isso acaba o que estou disposto a falar sobre isso. Qualquer outra coisa que você queira saber, só estou disposto a demonstrar para você na prática.”

John olhou para ele de um modo estranho e focado, e Rodney temeu por um momento que ele fosse sair correndo, que Rodney tivesse dito demais. “Você não vai pirar por causa disso, vai?”

Isso pareceu tirar John do transe. “O quê? Não, é claro que não. A menos que você tenha um piecing enorme na cabeça, você provavelmente não vai me fazer pirar. Nem pergunta, a menos que você queira se sentir estranho sobre outro Wraith,” ele adicionou quando viu a expressão confusa de Rodney. Então, ele corou, e desviou o olhar. “Na verdade, estava pensando que é muito sexy que ninguém mais pode testar o seu novo _equipamento_.” Ele lambeu os lábios, inconscientemente. “E isso realmente me faz querer chupar o teu pau.”

Era a vez de Rodney corar, seu cérebro o atacando com imagens de John de joelhos, e Rodney o agarrando pelos cabelos, tornando-os ainda mais bagunçados. Ele sempre pensou que o cabelo de John estava implorando para ser agarrado enquanto alguém fodia a boca dele, e esse alguém bem que podia ser Rodney. Ele limpou a garganta. “Eu espero que você não esteja só me provocando.”

 

John se inclinou contra a mesa, se aproximando o bastante para que Rodney sentisse sua respiração. “Se você quiser esquecer o resto do jantar e ir para a cama, posso te mostrar o quão sério estou. Mas em troca que te beijar até que você atinja o seu período de recuperação, porque não esqueci da sua promessa.”

Rodney percebeu que não estava mais com fome. “Posso fazer isso,” ele disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira, tão rápido que quase a derrubou no chão.

John teria rido, se não fosse pelo fato de que ele estava igualmente ansioso. Quase tropeçou enquanto tentava tirar seus sapatos e subir na cama com Rodney. Estava prestes a beijar ele quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu. “Você contou para _Zelenka_?”

Rodney pareceu confuso ao ouvir isso. “Do que você está...? Oh, eu tive que fazer isso, ele é o único outro cientista competente aqui, e as coisas iriam mais rápido com a ajuda dele. Não diz para ele que eu te disse isso.”

“Eu também podia ter ajudado, sou bom com tecnologia dos antigos.”

Rodney revirou os olhos. “Você é bom em ligar as coisas, e não podia falar com você sobre isso, esse não é o tipo de ajuda que você pede de alguém por quem tem uma queda. Agora, você não tem coisas melhores para fazer com a boca do que falar desnecessariamente?”

John estava mais do que contente em obedecer, beijando Rodney enquanto levantava a sua camisa, e então beijando o seu corpo no seu caminho para baixo enquanto abria suas calças. Por mais que quisesse uma primeira vez lenta e longa, sabia que ambos precisavam de um alívio.

Ele tinha acabado de liberar a ereção de Rodney quando Rodney colocou uma mão no ombro dele, indicando que deveria parar. John olhou para cima, e Rodney estava fazendo uma careta. Ele estava prestes a perguntar o que estava errado quando percebeu que estava com um dedo no rádio.

“Você tem certeza de que só eu posso fazer isso?” Uma pausa. “Tudo bem, vou estar aí em cinco minutos, não deixe nenhum desses idiotas tocar em qualquer coisa até eu chegar aí.” Ele olhou para John, decepcionado. “Alguém ativou uma bomba, nós temos quinze minutos antes que ela destrua a cidade e metade do planeta.” Ele olhou para John por um momento, entre suas pernas e ainda muito próximo do seu membro. “Apesar de que tenho certeza de que posso terminar em menos tempo se nós nos apressarmos.” Ele não estava falando de desarmar a bomba.

John suspirou, e cuidadosamente puxou a cueca de Rodney para cima. “Preferiria que você desarmasse ela primeiro, então voltasse para cá para pelo menos umas duas horas de sexo, talvez mais, já que escapar dessas situações é tão sexy. Você quer que eu vá junto?”

“Não, eles teriam te chamado também se fosse necessário, e vou me concentrar melhor se você não estiver por perto.”

“Ouch, você vai ferir os meus sentimentos. Qualquer chance de depois disso você tirar seu rádio por um tempo?”

Rodney acenou, e saiu da cama. “Espera aqui, em quinze minutos ou vou estar morto ou correndo de volta para você, e acho que você sabe que um gênio como eu não permitiria que nós morrêssemos por causa de algo ordinário como uma bomba,” ele disse, enquanto calçava os sapatos.

John riu. “Desde que você não decida ficar no laboratório até de manhã, vou esperar.”

Rodney hesitou, então deu um beijo breve em John antes de sair. Nem estava preocupado com a bomba, confiante de que podia pará-la com facilidade, ou então não teria pedido que John permanecesse no quarto. Principalmente, só estava formulando a hipótese de que o universo estava conspirando contra toda e qualquer chance que ele tinha de transar.

John teve que esperar dez minutos antes de receber uma chamada no rádio. “Coronel Sheppard,” a voz de Rodney chamou, “a situação foi resolvida, e não vai haver necessidade de sua intervenção. A menos que você queira vir aqui e atirar nesses pseudocientistas incompetentes que foram designados para mim.”

John sorriu involuntariamente, e se tocou ainda com as calças, querendo recuperar sua ereção antes que Rodney chegasse. “Isso é ótimo, McKay. Mas não vou atirar em ninguém, isso é mal visto em muitas sociedades.”

“Então talvez me emprestar a sua arma? Eu podia atirar neles.”

“McKay, você não acertaria eles nem se estivessem parados na sua frente.”

“Tenho coisas melhores para fazer com o meu tempo do que ficar doze horas por dia treinando tiros, diferente de _certas_ pessoas.”

“Você sabe o que mais? Você está estressado demais. Nada mais de café para você. E por que você não tira o resto da noite de folga? Dê uma folga aos seus cientistas.”

“Vai te foder, Sheppard. McKay desliga,” Rodney disse, quando estava passando por sua porta.

John atirou seu rádio no criado-mudo. “Estou contando com isso, na verdade.”

Rodney atirou seu rádio na direção geral do criado-mudo, quase correndo para a cama, e tirando seus sapatos. “Eu disse para Zelenka que iria desligar meu rádio, e que se um desastre acontecesse, ele podia ligar com isso ele mesmo.

John puxou Rodney para a cama. “Então sem mais interrupções?”

“Espero que não. Talvez você pudesse pedir educadamente para a cidade desligar as comunicações com esse quarto a menos que tenha um alerta vermelho?”

“Gosto do jeito que você pensa,” John se concentrou por um momento, e Rodney tentou não pensar sobre o fato de as habilidades de John serem tão sexys quanto eram irritantes. “Feito. Agora, onde nós estávamos?”

E piedosamente, dessa vez, não foram interrompidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso de conteúdo com spoilers: John zomba de Rodney por causa do nome "Meredith", Rodney acidentalmente diz para ele que é um homem trans, eles eventualmente falam sobre isso e é uma conversa meio estranha, mas John admite que foi um cretino e não faz isso de novo depois de aprender, John também estava planejando "encontros" com Rodney sem os chamar disso, e saber disso faz com que Rodney temporariamente duvide da realidade, mas eles arrumam tudo rapidamente. Oh, e John fala sobre gostar de usar calcinhas, e sobre terminar com um namorado que ficava insistindo em fisting.


End file.
